


Walk through the fire

by Zorant



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant
Summary: Gabby and Matt realize they miss each other. Will they fight or will they give up?
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Trading Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who has read the story. This takes place after 8.9, which the story will be considered AU. There might be slight tweaks to past events (like Kelly not mentioning that he was married for instance. I can't remember if he told Stella in the show). I do have storylines lined up for both couples (Dawsey and Stellaride) that I am excited to write and explore. (Hint, bells for at least one couple). Anyways, once again thanks for reading. Have a great week!

**Walk through the fire**

**_Chapter 2 - Seeds_**

_**Chicago** _

_ “Guess you are in Chicago?” Matt mused with a slight chuckle. “Just our luck huh?” _

Gabby couldn't help the laugh that left her throat. She stepped onto the apparatus floor, trying to give them some privacy. “Just our luck indeed. Do you want me to come back?”

_ “Nah, I will catch the next flight out,” Matt said, his tone light. “Good thing I have air miles saved up.” _

Gabby chuckled, leaning against the wall. Something clicked in her mind. “You don't have a place to crash do you?”

_ “Err no,” Matt replied sheepishly. She could hear his thoughts from here. _

“You can crash at my place,” Gabby said. “I know Mexican food isn't your thing so there is a McDonalds around the corner from my apartment.”

_ “Hey now,” Matt protested.. “You know I love Mexican food but it doesn't love me back.” _

“Oh I remember,” Gabby retorted, thinking back to those nights and an involuntarily shiver went through her. “Something I don't want to deal with again.”

_ “So you decided to send me to McDonalds?” Matt asked, incredulously. “You know that's almost as worse.” _

“Yes, but you need to eat something,” Gabby argued back. “You are welcome to cook something, but we both know how you love cooking.”

_ “I have learned,” Matt teased. “In fact, you should try my mac and cheese. Best in Chicago!” _

“Good for you Matt Casey,” Gabby sassed. “I will tell Boden he should give you a commendation for making mac and cheese.”

_ “I know you are joking but that hurt,” Matt pouted. He heard he laugh and before he knew it, he joined it. “Fine. I will see what I can do, although if a repeat happens, you are cleaning it up.” _

“Yeah not happening. You can always get Kelly to clean it up,” Gabby deadpanned. 

_ “Yeah, I don't see that happening either,” Matt chuckled. He looked at his watch. “Well, I should probably check in on that next flight. And thank you Gabby.” _

“No need to thank me Casey,” She replied softly. 

“ _ I'll text you later,” Matt said.  _

“Talk to you later,” Gabby said, hanging up the phone. Just then, she saw Kidd and Kelly coming out. They paused at the door, giving her some privacy. She nodded to them, stepping towards them. She smiled, watching the couple stride forward.

“The domestic look, looks good on you Kelly,” Gabby teased, her grin spreading as Kidd snorted with laughter.

“It does look good huh?” Kidd said, a twinkle in her eye. She laughed harder at the look on Kelly's face.

“You guys are bad,” he grumbled with a grin. He brought Gabby into a hug. “It's finally good to see you again.”

“Good to see you again Kelly,” Gabby said, reciprocating the hug. “For real though, You seem happier then I have seen you. I'm happy for you both. I will warn you though. You hurt her and I will hurt you. Capiche?”

Kidd snorted again, watching Kelly gulp. “Don't worry,” He said, wrapping Stella in a hug and placing a kiss on her head. 

“He's been the perfect gentlemen,” Stella replied. “He knows what will happen if he wasn't.”

“Yeah, I lose the most important person in my life,” Kelly said immediately. 

“I was more thinking of no sex,” Stella teased, watching Kelly's face flush a shade of red. Beside them, Gabby couldn't help but snicker. “But it's nice to know that I am the most important person in your life.”

“So when is the wedding?” Gabby folded her arms with a stern look. She barely kept her grin in check.

“Yeah, when is the wedding Kelly?” Stella asked, turning on her boyfriend, copying Gabby's stance.

“How long are you here for?” Kelly asked Gabby, pouting. 

“Not sure, but you never answered the question,” Gabby replied, a twinkle in her eye. “You could always have a Vegas wedding.”

Kelly's eyes widen in shock as Stella cocked an eyebrow. Clearly, he didn't tell her that story. “What's this about a Vegas Wedding?”

Suddenly the bells went off , signalling that they were needed. Stella shot Kelly a look that said they were talking about this later. In return, Kelly shot Gabby a look that said thanks alot. Gabby smiled at Kelly, watching as they rushed towards their rigs and soon were speeding towards the call!

Gabby walked around the quiet firehouse, pausing every so often as memories came flooding back to her. She paused at the coffee machine, remembering that time she had Otis shaved his moustache. She bit back a chuckle, remembering how he looked. Her eyes swept around the room, as she glides towards the bunkroom. Her eyes rested on her former bunk, remembering all the talks she had with Shay on the bed. She can still picture Shay asking if her and Matt were together, way before they realized they had feelings for each other. 

Speaking of, her eyes wondered to his room as she paused outside of it. She remembered all the times she would sneak in, closing the blinds. Looking back now, she wondered if they were as discreet as they thought they were. Her eyes widen slightly, looking at the picture of his Captaincy Promotion Day. That was one her proudest days. She let a ghost of a smile cross her lips as her mind played that movie, still crystal clear in her head. 

Her smile faltered though, still remembering alot of the baggage that hung over them. As she exited the bunkroom, her mind wondered to him. Obviously they both had the same thought and somehow traded places with each other. Isn't that the story of their relationship though? Isn't that how they fell apart with no communication between them? She sat down at the common room table.

Clearly, they both thought something was there to save but is it worth fighting for? The quick answer was yes, but they had alot of things to talk about before things get better. Will they be able to talk? Or will they end up shutting down again? What would happen after? If they did get back together, how would it work? Can they retry the long distance then again? Would she be willing to move back to Chicago? Would he be willing to come to Puerto Rico? 

Yet, it wouldn't be fair for her to ask him to move down there, when his life was in Chicago. 

She sighed as she made a fresh pot of coffee. She knew she was overthinking things right now. Whatever happens between them, they will figure it out together. She saw that sent her a text. She read it and frowned. Looks like he won't be back until tomorrow. She was about to leave when the trucks came back. She smiled at them as they entered.

“How was the call?” Gabby asked.

“It was a pretty good call,” Cruz answered her. “Just a small fire, no injuries no nothing.”

“Wish all calls were like that,” Capp said.

“So who's Captain, since Casey isn't here?” Gabby asked, looking around for any unfamiliar faces. She didn't see one, which surprised her. 

“That would be me,” a deep commanding voice sounded behind her. A shiver ran down her back, involuntarily stepping back. Turning her head, she saw a buzzed cut, clean shaven man, standing 4'9 watching her intently. “Who are you and why are here?”

“Easy Captain,” Herrmann started to say before he was interrupted. 

“Lieutenant, I don't remember asking you,” he stated, never taking his eyes off her. “I want to hear it from her.”

“I'm Gabby, a former firefighter and paramedic from 51,” Gabby introduced herself, though it fell on deaf ears. If anything, she could have sworn his stare intensified. 

“Well, Gabby, why are you here? Why are you distracting my guys?” he questioned. 

“I was looking for someone,” Gabby started to say before being cut off. 

“There is a front desk for that,” He glared at her. He looked around at everyone in the room. “Let me make this clear. If you aren't part of this house, you aren't allowed in the common room. You will wait at the front desk and wait for whoever you are visiting. Do I make myself clear?”

“Come on Captain,” Kelly interjected. “Gabby is family.”

“Lieutenant Severide, do I need to write you up for insubordination?” He tuned on Kelly. “Or do I need to look for a new squad leader?”

“Are you serious?” Kelly exclaimed. 

“I am very much serious LT Severide. That goes for everyone. Only members of this house will be allowed in the common room,” he barked, glaring at everyone, daring anyone to speak. When no one spoke up, he turned back to Gabby. “I want you out of this house now.”

Gabby was shocked. She quickly glanced around at everyone before nodding. She wanted to say something, to stand up but knew it wasn't her place to say anything. She didn't work here anymore and she didn't want the others to get in trouble because of her. She turned around and began walking out before Kelly called out.

“Gabby, come to Molly's tonight,” Kelly invited her with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Captain glaring at him. “Is that a problem Sir? Or will you write me up for speaking to her off duty?”

“Watch it Lieutenant, you are on thin ice,” he warned, walking out of the common room. 

“When's Casey coming back?” Kelly asked, rolling his eyes, as the group all agreed.

_**Puerto Rico** _

Matt groaned when he saw the next flight would be tomorrow. He sent a text to Gabby, explaining it. Looks like he will be staying at Gabby's apartment but a thought suddenly occurred to him: He didn't have a key to get in. And he sure as hell won't be getting sent to jail for breaking in. Guess he will have to go to a hotel, which will be expensive. Resigning to that fact, he was walking towards the gate when a voice stopped him.

“Casey?” Antonio asked, not believing his eyes.”What are you doing here?” 

“Antonio?” Matt asked, coming to shake the guy's hand. “I'm here to meet someone.”

“Let me guess, Gabby?” Antonio guessed. 

“Err yeah,” Matt responded, not sure how his reaction would be.

“Why?” Antonio asked, in a quiet voice, his expression unreadable.

“Too apologize for being an ass,” Matt admitted. “And talk things through.”

“Does that mean?” Antonio asked, his expression soften a little.

“It means, whatever happens, happens,” Matt replied. “If  _ we _ decide to get back together or not, that's our call.”

“I don't want to see her that way again, so if you are here to play games, you can leave right now,” Antonio folded his arms, glaring at Casey. 

“It may have taken me a while to get it, but Gabby is the most important person in my life. I am done hurting her,” Matt replied, instantly.

“That's all I need to hear,” Antonio smiled. “I won't lie, you hurt her bad. She was a mess when she got here, though she insisted she was fine.”

“That sounds like Gabby,” Matt grinned, affectionately. Matt checked his watch and frowned. 

'What's up?” Antonio asked. “Are you trying to get out of here?”

“I am,” Matt answered without looking up. He could feel the glare so he raised his head, watching Antonio shooting daggers at him. It dawned on him that Gabby didn't tell her brother where she went. “I'm guessing Gabby didn't tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Antonio asked, now confused. 

“Gabby went to Chicago,” Matt explained. “Apparently we both had the same thought and we traded places.”

Antonio, after recovering from hearing the news, cracked up. “You guys aren't together yet you still can't communicate that well.”

“Yeah,” Matt scratched his head sheepishly. “I am taking the next flight back to Chicago but it won't be leaving until tomorrow.”

“Do you have a place to stay?” Antonio asked.

“Well, Gabby did say I can crash at her place but I don't have a key,” Matt frowned again. “I guess a hotel will have to do.”

“Well, you are in luck. Gabs and I live together, so come on,” Antonio said, leading him to his car. “What say we get you settled in and we can hit the clubs? Who knows, you might get lucky.”

“Really Dawson?” Matt asked, getting into his car. “I'm here to get back my girl and you are suggesting I go sleep with someone else?”

“Good answer,” Antonio said, with a smile on his face. They were soon driving down the road.

“Wait, you were testing me?” Matt questioned.

“And you passed,” Antonio replied. “I just had to be sure.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Matt remarked, going silent.

The rest of the drive was quiet, both men thinking. Casey couldn't help but watch the scenery. He couldn't help but feel free here. He can understand now why Gabby loved living here. Don't get him wrong. Chicago will always be his home but this place wasn't that bad. 

“We're here,” Antonio broke the silence, pulling into a small condo. “Come on.”

Antonio led Matt through a well lit, well decorated hallway to their place. He insert the key, opened the door and stepped inside. He tossed the keys into a bowl and went to the fridge. He pulled out two beers, handing one to Casey. 

Casey took it before looking around the place. It was a small, cozy condo with the kitchen to the right of the door. The walls were painted a white color, with various pictures hanging on the wall. There was a hallway that led to the bedrooms and the bathroom.

“Are you hungry?” He asked the Captain, sitting down on the couch, popping the top.

“A little yeah,” Matt admitted, sitting down beside Antonio, also popping his top. 

“What do you normally eat?” asked the former detective, putting his feet on the coffee table.

“Well, Gabby said there was a McDonalds around the corner,” Matt started to say before Antonio interrupted him.

“Yeah, no McDonalds,” Antonio said. 

“I hear ya,” Casey chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. “How about just a pizza?”

“Sounds good, but be warned, the pizza down here isn't the same a deep dish in Chicago,” Antonio warned him, pulling out his phone. He called a restuarant and ordered a meatlover's pizza before hanging up. “Should be here shortly. Do you need a shower or anything?”

“If you don't mind,” Casey said, feeling the heat on his skin.

“Down the hall and to your right,” Antonio said, putting down his beer on the table. He got up and got a clean towel for Casey. 

“Thanks,” Casey said gratefully. He followed Antonio's directions and soon found the bathroom. He closed the door and was soon in a nice, cool shower. 20 minutes later, he jumped out, drying himself off. He was walking back to the living room as the packed boxes caught his eye. 

“Pizza's here Matt!” Antonio shouted down the hall. Matt can hear him putting plates out.

“Thanks,” Matt said, grabbing a plate and a slice. He took a bite and nodded his head. “Yup. Definitely not a Chicago-Styled pizza but not bad.”

“Told you,” Antonio chuckled, almost done with his slices. 

“I saw the boxes. Who's moving?” Matt asked curiously. 

“I am,” Antonio answered, taking a swig of his beer. “My contract is up next week.”

“So you are coming back to Chicago then?” Matt wondered.

“I am, though I am not sure what I will be doing,” Antonio sounded a little worried. “I have spoken to Voight and he did offer me my spot back, but I don't think that's a good idea right now.”

“What happened?” Matt asked, finishing his pizza.

“I spiralled out of control,” Antonio said truthfully. “If it wasn't for Voight, I would have been fired, so in a sense I feel like I owe him. But at the same time, I'm not sure if putting myself back into that situation is the best idea.”

“You know, I have a construction business. I can use the help,” Matt offered. “Decent pay, 5 days a week.”

“Really?” Antonio asked, genuinely shocked at the offer. 

“Of course,” Matt replied. “It's until you figure things out. You don't have to take it. It's there if you want it.”

“I'll keep that in mind, thanks,” Antonio replied gratefully. 

“No problem,” Casey said. He got up and put his dish in the dishwasher and looked at his watch. “As much as I would like to stay up, I'm beat. And I do have to leave early.”

“What time is the flight?” Antonio asked, also putting his dish in the dishwasher.

“9am,” Matt answered.

“Ouch,” Antonio replied with a chuckle. He went to the closet and got a blanket for Casey. “I'll drive you tomorrow. You better get some rest.”

“Thanks Antonio,” Matt said sincerely before lying down on the couch. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Antonio let a small smile go before turning off the lights and heading to bed himself. 


	2. Seeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited the story. This takes place after 8.9, which the story will be considered AU. There might be slight tweaks to past events (like Kelly not mentioning that he was married for instance. I can't remember if he told Stella in the show). I do have storylines lined up for both couples (Dawsey and Stellaride) that I am excited to write and explore. (Hint, bells for at least one couple). Anyways, once again thanks for reading. Have a great week!

**Walk through the fire**

**_Chapter 2 - Seeds_**

_**Chicago** _

_ “Guess you are in Chicago?” Matt mused with a slight chuckle. “Just our luck huh?” _

Gabby couldn't help the laugh that left her throat. She stepped onto the apparatus floor, trying to give them some privacy. “Just our luck indeed. Do you want me to come back?”

_ “Nah, I will catch the next flight out,” Matt said, his tone light. “Good thing I have air miles saved up.” _

Gabby chuckled, leaning against the wall. Something clicked in her mind. “You don't have a place to crash do you?”

_ “Err no,” Matt replied sheepishly. She could hear his thoughts from here. _

“You can crash at my place,” Gabby said. “I know Mexican food isn't your thing so there is a McDonalds around the corner from my apartment.”

_ “Hey now,” Matt protested.. “You know I love Mexican food but it doesn't love me back.” _

“Oh I remember,” Gabby retorted, thinking back to those nights and an involuntarily shiver went through her. “Something I don't want to deal with again.”

_ “So you decided to send me to McDonalds?” Matt asked, incredulously. “You know that's almost as worse.” _

“Yes, but you need to eat something,” Gabby argued back. “You are welcome to cook something, but we both know how you love cooking.”

_ “I have learned,” Matt teased. “In fact, you should try my mac and cheese. Best in Chicago!” _

“Good for you Matt Casey,” Gabby sassed. “I will tell Boden he should give you a commendation for making mac and cheese.”

_ “I know you are joking but that hurt,” Matt pouted. He heard he laugh and before he knew it, he joined it. “Fine. I will see what I can do, although if a repeat happens, you are cleaning it up.” _

“Yeah not happening. You can always get Kelly to clean it up,” Gabby deadpanned. 

_ “Yeah, I don't see that happening either,” Matt chuckled. He looked at his watch. “Well, I should probably check in on that next flight. And thank you Gabby.” _

“No need to thank me Casey,” She replied softly. 

“ _ I'll text you later,” Matt said.  _

“Talk to you later,” Gabby said, hanging up the phone. Just then, she saw Kidd and Kelly coming out. They paused at the door, giving her some privacy. She nodded to them, stepping towards them. She smiled, watching the couple stride forward.

“The domestic look, looks good on you Kelly,” Gabby teased, her grin spreading as Kidd snorted with laughter.

“It does look good huh?” Kidd said, a twinkle in her eye. She laughed harder at the look on Kelly's face.

“You guys are bad,” he grumbled with a grin. He brought Gabby into a hug. “It's finally good to see you again.”

“Good to see you again Kelly,” Gabby said, reciprocating the hug. “For real though, You seem happier then I have seen you. I'm happy for you both. I will warn you though. You hurt her and I will hurt you. Capiche?”

Kidd snorted again, watching Kelly gulp. “Don't worry,” He said, wrapping Stella in a hug and placing a kiss on her head. 

“He's been the perfect gentlemen,” Stella replied. “He knows what will happen if he wasn't.”

“Yeah, I lose the most important person in my life,” Kelly said immediately. 

“I was more thinking of no sex,” Stella teased, watching Kelly's face flush a shade of red. Beside them, Gabby couldn't help but snicker. “But it's nice to know that I am the most important person in your life.”

“So when is the wedding?” Gabby folded her arms with a stern look. She barely kept her grin in check.

“Yeah, when is the wedding Kelly?” Stella asked, turning on her boyfriend, copying Gabby's stance.

“How long are you here for?” Kelly asked Gabby, pouting. 

“Not sure, but you never answered the question,” Gabby replied, a twinkle in her eye. “You could always have a Vegas wedding.”

Kelly's eyes widen in shock as Stella cocked an eyebrow. Clearly, he didn't tell her that story. “What's this about a Vegas Wedding?”

Suddenly the bells went off , signalling that they were needed. Stella shot Kelly a look that said they were talking about this later. In return, Kelly shot Gabby a look that said thanks alot. Gabby smiled at Kelly, watching as they rushed towards their rigs and soon were speeding towards the call!

Gabby walked around the quiet firehouse, pausing every so often as memories came flooding back to her. She paused at the coffee machine, remembering that time she had Otis shaved his moustache. She bit back a chuckle, remembering how he looked. Her eyes swept around the room, as she glides towards the bunkroom. Her eyes rested on her former bunk, remembering all the talks she had with Shay on the bed. She can still picture Shay asking if her and Matt were together, way before they realized they had feelings for each other. 

Speaking of, her eyes wondered to his room as she paused outside of it. She remembered all the times she would sneak in, closing the blinds. Looking back now, she wondered if they were as discreet as they thought they were. Her eyes widen slightly, looking at the picture of his Captaincy Promotion Day. That was one her proudest days. She let a ghost of a smile cross her lips as her mind played that movie, still crystal clear in her head. 

Her smile faltered though, still remembering alot of the baggage that hung over them. As she exited the bunkroom, her mind wondered to him. Obviously they both had the same thought and somehow traded places with each other. Isn't that the story of their relationship though? Isn't that how they fell apart with no communication between them? She sat down at the common room table.

Clearly, they both thought something was there to save but is it worth fighting for? The quick answer was yes, but they had alot of things to talk about before things get better. Will they be able to talk? Or will they end up shutting down again? What would happen after? If they did get back together, how would it work? Can they retry the long distance then again? Would she be willing to move back to Chicago? Would he be willing to come to Puerto Rico? 

Yet, it wouldn't be fair for her to ask him to move down there, when his life was in Chicago. 

She sighed as she made a fresh pot of coffee. She knew she was overthinking things right now. Whatever happens between them, they will figure it out together. She saw that sent her a text. She read it and frowned. Looks like he won't be back until tomorrow. She was about to leave when the trucks came back. She smiled at them as they entered.

“How was the call?” Gabby asked.

“It was a pretty good call,” Cruz answered her. “Just a small fire, no injuries no nothing.”

“Wish all calls were like that,” Capp said.

“So who's Captain, since Casey isn't here?” Gabby asked, looking around for any unfamiliar faces. She didn't see one, which surprised her. 

“That would be me,” a deep commanding voice sounded behind her. A shiver ran down her back, involuntarily stepping back. Turning her head, she saw a buzzed cut, clean shaven man, standing 4'9 watching her intently. “Who are you and why are here?”

“Easy Captain,” Herrmann started to say before he was interrupted. 

“Lieutenant, I don't remember asking you,” he stated, never taking his eyes off her. “I want to hear it from her.”

“I'm Gabby, a former firefighter and paramedic from 51,” Gabby introduced herself, though it fell on deaf ears. If anything, she could have sworn his stare intensified. 

“Well, Gabby, why are you here? Why are you distracting my guys?” he questioned. 

“I was looking for someone,” Gabby started to say before being cut off. 

“There is a front desk for that,” He glared at her. He looked around at everyone in the room. “Let me make this clear. If you aren't part of this house, you aren't allowed in the common room. You will wait at the front desk and wait for whoever you are visiting. Do I make myself clear?”

“Come on Captain,” Kelly interjected. “Gabby is family.”

“Lieutenant Severide, do I need to write you up for insubordination?” He tuned on Kelly. “Or do I need to look for a new squad leader?”

“Are you serious?” Kelly exclaimed. 

“I am very much serious LT Severide. That goes for everyone. Only members of this house will be allowed in the common room,” he barked, glaring at everyone, daring anyone to speak. When no one spoke up, he turned back to Gabby. “I want you out of this house now.”

Gabby was shocked. She quickly glanced around at everyone before nodding. She wanted to say something, to stand up but knew it wasn't her place to say anything. She didn't work here anymore and she didn't want the others to get in trouble because of her. She turned around and began walking out before Kelly called out.

“Gabby, come to Molly's tonight,” Kelly invited her with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Captain glaring at him. “Is that a problem Sir? Or will you write me up for speaking to her off duty?”

“Watch it Lieutenant, you are on thin ice,” he warned, walking out of the common room. 

“When's Casey coming back?” Kelly asked, rolling his eyes, as the group all agreed.

_**Puerto Rico** _

Matt groaned when he saw the next flight would be tomorrow. He sent a text to Gabby, explaining it. Looks like he will be staying at Gabby's apartment but a thought suddenly occurred to him: He didn't have a key to get in. And he sure as hell won't be getting sent to jail for breaking in. Guess he will have to go to a hotel, which will be expensive. Resigning to that fact, he was walking towards the gate when a voice stopped him.

“Casey?” Antonio asked, not believing his eyes.”What are you doing here?” 

“Antonio?” Matt asked, coming to shake the guy's hand. “I'm here to meet someone.”

“Let me guess, Gabby?” Antonio guessed. 

“Err yeah,” Matt responded, not sure how his reaction would be.

“Why?” Antonio asked, in a quiet voice, his expression unreadable.

“Too apologize for being an ass,” Matt admitted. “And talk things through.”

“Does that mean?” Antonio asked, his expression soften a little.

“It means, whatever happens, happens,” Matt replied. “If  _ we _ decide to get back together or not, that's our call.”

“I don't want to see her that way again, so if you are here to play games, you can leave right now,” Antonio folded his arms, glaring at Casey. 

“It may have taken me a while to get it, but Gabby is the most important person in my life. I am done hurting her,” Matt replied, instantly.

“That's all I need to hear,” Antonio smiled. “I won't lie, you hurt her bad. She was a mess when she got here, though she insisted she was fine.”

“That sounds like Gabby,” Matt grinned, affectionately. Matt checked his watch and frowned. 

'What's up?” Antonio asked. “Are you trying to get out of here?”

“I am,” Matt answered without looking up. He could feel the glare so he raised his head, watching Antonio shooting daggers at him. It dawned on him that Gabby didn't tell her brother where she went. “I'm guessing Gabby didn't tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Antonio asked, now confused. 

“Gabby went to Chicago,” Matt explained. “Apparently we both had the same thought and we traded places.”

Antonio, after recovering from hearing the news, cracked up. “You guys aren't together yet you still can't communicate that well.”

“Yeah,” Matt scratched his head sheepishly. “I am taking the next flight back to Chicago but it won't be leaving until tomorrow.”

“Do you have a place to stay?” Antonio asked.

“Well, Gabby did say I can crash at her place but I don't have a key,” Matt frowned again. “I guess a hotel will have to do.”

“Well, you are in luck. Gabs and I live together, so come on,” Antonio said, leading him to his car. “What say we get you settled in and we can hit the clubs? Who knows, you might get lucky.”

“Really Dawson?” Matt asked, getting into his car. “I'm here to get back my girl and you are suggesting I go sleep with someone else?”

“Good answer,” Antonio said, with a smile on his face. They were soon driving down the road.

“Wait, you were testing me?” Matt questioned.

“And you passed,” Antonio replied. “I just had to be sure.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Matt remarked, going silent.

The rest of the drive was quiet, both men thinking. Casey couldn't help but watch the scenery. He couldn't help but feel free here. He can understand now why Gabby loved living here. Don't get him wrong. Chicago will always be his home but this place wasn't that bad. 

“We're here,” Antonio broke the silence, pulling into a small condo. “Come on.”

Antonio led Matt through a well lit, well decorated hallway to their place. He insert the key, opened the door and stepped inside. He tossed the keys into a bowl and went to the fridge. He pulled out two beers, handing one to Casey. 

Casey took it before looking around the place. It was a small, cozy condo with the kitchen to the right of the door. The walls were painted a white color, with various pictures hanging on the wall. There was a hallway that led to the bedrooms and the bathroom.

“Are you hungry?” He asked the Captain, sitting down on the couch, popping the top.

“A little yeah,” Matt admitted, sitting down beside Antonio, also popping his top. 

“What do you normally eat?” asked the former detective, putting his feet on the coffee table.

“Well, Gabby said there was a McDonalds around the corner,” Matt started to say before Antonio interrupted him.

“Yeah, no McDonalds,” Antonio said. 

“I hear ya,” Casey chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. “How about just a pizza?”

“Sounds good, but be warned, the pizza down here isn't the same a deep dish in Chicago,” Antonio warned him, pulling out his phone. He called a restuarant and ordered a meatlover's pizza before hanging up. “Should be here shortly. Do you need a shower or anything?”

“If you don't mind,” Casey said, feeling the heat on his skin.

“Down the hall and to your right,” Antonio said, putting down his beer on the table. He got up and got a clean towel for Casey. 

“Thanks,” Casey said gratefully. He followed Antonio's directions and soon found the bathroom. He closed the door and was soon in a nice, cool shower. 20 minutes later, he jumped out, drying himself off. He was walking back to the living room as the packed boxes caught his eye. 

“Pizza's here Matt!” Antonio shouted down the hall. Matt can hear him putting plates out.

“Thanks,” Matt said, grabbing a plate and a slice. He took a bite and nodded his head. “Yup. Definitely not a Chicago-Styled pizza but not bad.”

“Told you,” Antonio chuckled, almost done with his slices. 

“I saw the boxes. Who's moving?” Matt asked curiously. 

“I am,” Antonio answered, taking a swig of his beer. “My contract is up next week.”

“So you are coming back to Chicago then?” Matt wondered.

“I am, though I am not sure what I will be doing,” Antonio sounded a little worried. “I have spoken to Voight and he did offer me my spot back, but I don't think that's a good idea right now.”

“What happened?” Matt asked, finishing his pizza.

“I spiralled out of control,” Antonio said truthfully. “If it wasn't for Voight, I would have been fired, so in a sense I feel like I owe him. But at the same time, I'm not sure if putting myself back into that situation is the best idea.”

“You know, I have a construction business. I can use the help,” Matt offered. “Decent pay, 5 days a week.”

“Really?” Antonio asked, genuinely shocked at the offer. 

“Of course,” Matt replied. “It's until you figure things out. You don't have to take it. It's there if you want it.”

“I'll keep that in mind, thanks,” Antonio replied gratefully. 

“No problem,” Casey said. He got up and put his dish in the dishwasher and looked at his watch. “As much as I would like to stay up, I'm beat. And I do have to leave early.”

“What time is the flight?” Antonio asked, also putting his dish in the dishwasher.

“9am,” Matt answered.

“Ouch,” Antonio replied with a chuckle. He went to the closet and got a blanket for Casey. “I'll drive you tomorrow. You better get some rest.”

“Thanks Antonio,” Matt said sincerely before lying down on the couch. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Antonio let a small smile go before turning off the lights and heading to bed himself. 


	3. Young Love

**Walk through the fire**

_**Chapter 3 – Young Love** _

“It's left to right then shake,” Gallo suggested, his head looking at Ritter. 

“We should go right to left then shake,” Ritter replied, looking at Gallo. “We need to buck the trend.”

“Never buck a trend,” Gallo warned him, turning back to the phone on the rig. “That's not how it works.”

“Think about it man,” Ritter explained. “If we follow everyone else, we won't get the views. But if we are different, we will stand out and who knows, we can be trend setters.”

“I can see your point,” Gallo said slowly, thinking it over.

It was in the morning at Firehouse 51 and they have yet to get a call, which most of the guys were fine with. Most of the house was inside eating, but Gallo and Ritter were out in the garage, making a Tiktok video. Or at least, trying to make one. They couldn't agree on the choreography, which caused this discussion. 

Severide and Kidd popped out of the common room, looking for the two friends. When they heard them talking, they were curious on what they were doing and soon followed the voices. They both saw them standing in front of 81 and staring at a phone.

“Err, what are you guys doing?” Kelly asked cautiously. He wasn't completely sure if he wanted to know.

“Hey Lieutenant, we are making a Tiktok,” Gallo answered. “Or at least, trying too.”

“And what exactly is tiktok?” Kelly asked, arching his eyebrows. He glanced at Kidd, who chuckled. “Something tells me you know what Tiktok is Stella.”

“It's basically making short videos for likes and comments,” Stella answered. 

“Ok...?” Kelly said, still confused. 

Gallo went and got his phone to show Kelly some videos. Kelly's eyes lit up when watching a few of them, and he found himself laughing at some of them. He looked up and saw all three of them were watching him with amused faces.

“This is surprising good,” Kelly chuckled, giving Gallo his phone back. 

“I think we have corrupted him,” Ritter grinned, high fiving Gallo. He turned towards the lovebirds. “You guys want to be in one?”

“We're good,” Kidd said with a chuckle. She stepped back with Kelly and spoke over her shoulder. “Lunch is ready.”

“It's for the best,” Gallo said, keeping a straight face, following them with Ritter. “Tiktok isn't for old people.”

Ritter and Kelly both stopped in their tracks and with a look at each other, they stepped away from Gallo, who still had a straight face. Kidd stopped and slowly turned her head towards Gallo, shooting him a death glare, which caused Gallo to back up slightly. 

“Did you just call us old?” Kidd asking, walking towards the now fear-stricken candidate. 

“Err,” Gallo said, gulping. He looked at Kelly and Ritter for support but they both shook their heads, watching with amusement.

“Guess I will have to show you how  _old_ people can school you,” Kidd told him, her voice low. “We will be in your video.”

“We will?” Kelly asked in surprise yet when her glare centred on him, he changed his tone. “We will.”

“Good, let's go eat!” Kidd said and walked into the common room, the others following her, Gallo wearing a proud smile.

“Finally, what took you guys so long?” Brett asked, eating her lunch. “And why is Gallo smiling like that?”

“Because I got Kidd and Severide to make a Tiktok video with us,” Gallo answered, grabbing himself a plate.

“What's Tiktok?” Cruz asked, confused.

“It's a platform where people make videos,” Herrmann told him. He saw all the stares coming at him and shrugged. “My sons are into it.”

“So how did you get them to make a video with you?” Foster asked, knowing the platform really well. “They are o...busy.” Foster said, changing her answer from a look from Stella.

“Nice save,” Kidd muttered. Before she can speak more, a laugh can be heard from Kelly, who was watching his phone. “Looks like someone is hooked.”

“Oh gosh. Did you really corrupt Kelly?” Herrmann chuckled, watching his friend watch videos. 

“Hell yeah,” Ritter and Gallo said at the same time, high fiving each other again. 

'Whatever this tiktok thing is, you better not do it on company time!” Captain Damon said sternly. He stepped into the common room, his eyes sweeping around the room, landing on Kelly, who just put down his phone. 

“Of course not Captain,” Gallo immediately called out.

“Good. Next time I see that phone on a rig, I will destroy it,” Captain Damon threatened. “Firetrucks are for working. Have pride in them.”

“Come on Captain, they were just having a little fun,” Kelly spoke up, trying to defend them. 

“If they want to have fun, there are other jobs to do that. When you put on that uniform, you are required to be professional,” Captain Damon glared at Kelly. “From now on, if we have downtime, you are to clean this house. And if that is done, I want you training.”

“Captain..” Kelly tried to speak but the Captain spoke over him.

“Do I make myself clear Lieutenant Severide?” Captain Damon responded, folding his arms. 

“So no fun, train and clean for our shifts? Got it Captain,” Kelly responded with a little sass.

“Watch your tone Severide. You are already on thin ice,” Captain Damon glared at him.

“That's Lieutenant Severide,” Kelly corrected him with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. 

“My office now  _Lieutenant,”_ ordered the Captain before storming out of the room. Just as Kelly stood up (and rolling his eyes), they heard the bell chime.

-SQUAD 3, TRUCK 81, ENGINE 51, AMBULANCE 61. 1500 MCDONALD AVENUE. APARTMENT FIRE-

Kelly turned on his heel and rushed towards his engine, Captain Damon behind him, glaring at him.

Matt looked out his window as Chicago came into view. He couldn't stop his legs from shaking with anticipation and with a little impatience. The elderly couple beside him chuckled at the antics.

“Must be someone special?” The wife remarked with a soft smile.

“Yeah,” Matt responded with a lopsided grin. “Someone very special.”

“Young love,” the husband said, holding his wife's hand. “How long have you guys being together?”

“Frank, stop being so nosey,” his wife gently scolded him with a grin.

“It's alright,” Matt grinned. “We've been going on for a few years now.”

“You guys must have been apart for while to get this response. I know if I was away from Wendy for that long, I would feel the same way,” Frank said, placing a kiss on her hand. As the plane began it's descent, his face got a little pale. He spotted Matt looking worried and reassured him. “I'm fine. I just hate the landing and taking part of flying.”

“It's ok Frank,” Wendy said soothingly, rubbing his back in circular motions. 

Matt couldn't help a grin spread on his face, watching the couple interact. As the plane touched down on the runway and began it's path to the terminal, the couple flash Matt a grin as well. Once the plane was stationary and began unloading passengers, Matt found himself in front of the couple.

That's when he could feel her eyes on him, watching his every move. His breath caught on the sight of her. The way the light almost made a spotlight on her black, wavy hair, or the way her lips were slightly parted, her tongue running along her bottom lip. The way she stood there, in a comfortable stance. He could feel the love radiant off her from here, which got his heart to flutter. 

“That must be her,” Frank said with a gentle smile. He clasped Matt on the back. 

“She's beautiful,” Wendy said softly. She can see that Gabby was watching them talk with an amused look on her face, though she can clearly see the love in her eyes. “You are a very lucky man.”

“Don't I know it,” Matt said, trying to catch his breath. He turned around and offered his hand to the couple. “I'm Matt Casey. Thank you for everything.”

“No worries,” Frank chuckled, shaking his hand. “Now, stop talking to us and go kiss your girl.”

Matt couldn't and wouldn't argue that. He met her at the terminal gate and immediately they wrapped each other in a hug. There eyes met and within seconds, they shared a passionate kiss, breaking apart with smiles on their faces.

“Finally,” Matt said, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, finally,” Gabby echoed, also trying to catch his breath as well. He looked up and saw his bag come around the baggage carousel. He intertwined his hand with hers as they walked over to it. He was surprised to see he was beside Frank and Wendy again.

“Gabby, this is Frank and Wendy. We met on the plane,” Matt introduced her to them. “This is Gabby.”

“Nice to meet you Gabby,” Wendy said. “Your boyfriend couldn't stop talking about you.”

Matt could feel the heat rushing towards his cheek as he saw Gabby chuckle in amusement. 

“Well, enjoy your day. We should be getting out here,” Frank said, his hand on Wendy's back. Her eyes widen in surprise when she felt that grab as Frank looked like a proud husband. Gabby and Matt chuckled as they said goodbye to the couple.

“What a lovely couple,” Gabby said, walking with Matt.

“That's true love,” Matt agreed with her as they stepped out into the cool Chicago weather. 

“What? The pinch?” Gabby asked, arching her eyebrows in an amused way.

“That,” Matt joked. “He's terrified of the landing. She was able to keep him calm through it.”

“Matt, we need to talk,” Gabby said softly as they exited the building.

“I know,” Matt answered her. “First, how would you like to go get something to eat?”

Gabby flashed him a smile, climbing into a taxi. “Sounds good.”

“Where are you staying?” Matt asked her as the taxi pulled out of the airport.

“With Kelly and Stella,” Gabby responded as the taxi was driving downtown. 

“That's fine. Probably cheaper then a hotel,” Matt joked.

“If you want, I can stay with you,” she said, her hand on his thigh. “It will allow us to talk easier.”

“Just talking?” Matt said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“If you play your cards right,” Gabby teased back with a wink.

“Are you sure?” Matt asked.

“About the sex?” Gabby arched an eyebrow.

“There's that,” Matt chuckled but grew serious. “I was referring you staying with me.”

“You don't want me to stay?” Gabby wondered, watching his face change with the realization.

“Of course I do,” He stammered out. “I just want to make sure you were comfortable with it. I know we have alot to discuss and I wasn't sure if you wanted a little space as we worked it out.”

“Matt, I'm sure,” she said softly, cupping his cheek. “We do have alot to discuss, that you are correct yet I'm right where I belong. I'm not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Matt said contently as the taxi pulled up to his place. He helped Gabby out of the taxi and grabbed his bag out of the trunk. He tipped the driver. He led Gabby into the apartment, dropped his bag, freshened up and soon, they were at a diner.

They just ordered their meals when they heard tires squeal and suddenly screaming before something smashed into the side of the diner. 

-SQUAD 3, ENGINE 51, TRUCK 81, AMBULANCE 61. CAR CRASH AT 300 WOLFE DRIVE-

The bells chimed as they just got back from their previous call. They all raced back into their gear and soon were rolling down the street towards the accident. 

Gabby shook her head, trying to get her eyes to focus. She blinked a few times as she struggled to sit up. Her head was pounding, her ears were ringing and in the background, she can hear cries for help. She pushed herself off the ground, stumbling towards the voices, her paramedic training kicking in. In the distance, she can hear the sirens coming closer yet all she can focus on was getting to those voices. Her steps were causing her sides to flare up but she pushed away the pain, bending over someone, trying to look into his eyes.

“Sir, can you hear me?” Gabby groaned out. Hearing no response, she felt for a pulse. She didn't feel one but she still bent down and drag him outside. Once there, she paused, trying to give her sides a break and to take in the damage. 

A single car was seen half in, half out of the diner. She saw victims trapped in the car. She saw a couple pinned underneath glass and she saw someone pinned underneath the car. 

She pushed forward towards the rumble, ignoring her sides. Her first thought was for the people in the car. She hobbled to the car, looking inside and taking an assessment. She saw the driver hunched over the steering wheel, his head smashed against the dashboard. His passenger was the same way, with a piece of glass sticking in her head. She looked underneath the car, knowing the instant she saw, the person was dead. But yet, the one person she was looking for, wasn't around. Frowning, she stepped further into the rubble, desperately calling his name.

“Matt?” she called out, her head pounding. She was dimly aware of firetrucks pulling up yet her only concern was Matt. “Matt?”

She heard a soft groan, knowing exactly who it was. She followed the sound to see Matt pinned under a table. She knelt beside him, taking in any injuries. The only ones visible was a cut on his head though that doesn't mean anything. She looked at the table and tried to lift it, pain surging through her body. She ignored it, trying to lift that table.

“Dawson?” a strong voice called beside her, causing her to jump at the sudden noise. She uttered a choice word. She looked around and saw Kelly beside her, worry in his eyes.

“Help me move this,” she called out. 

“Let us get him, we need to get you out of here,” he said. He turned to Cruz. “Get her out of here.”

“I can help,” she started to protest but Kelly cut her off.

“No! Go now!” Kelly ordered her, nodding to Cruz. “We got Casey.”

Cruz gently took her arm and was guiding her back before she collapsed in his arms. Cruz, not knowing her injuries, called for help.

“We got Gabby. She's just collapsed but not sure what her injuries are,” Cruz called through his radio. “I need a medic here now!”

“Coming,” Brett immediately called out, her and Foster rushing towards him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say again thank you for reading. There is a reason why I had Kelly learn about tik tok. Won't say it but for those who do watch videos, I'm sure you might have already guessed. I know Miranda does some tik tok videos (with the cast) so having Kidd know about it seemed like a good way to introduce it. Enjoy and have a great week!


	4. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks again for the support. I really do appreicate it. As for my CPD/NCIS crossover story, I haven't forgotten it. I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out where the story goes. I should have an update out this week though. Enjoy and have a great week!

_**Walk through the fire** _

_**Chapter 4 - Nightmares** _

“Chief, we'll need more buses!” Kelly shouted into the radio. Tony, Capp and him managed to lift the table that was pinning Matt. “Also, we found Casey pinned underneath a table. Not sure what his injuries are however, we can't afford to bring in a medic.”

“Kelly, what do you see?” Foster immediately responded, helping Brett tend to Gabby in the back of the ambulance.

“Looks like a cut on his head,” Kelly stated. He bent down, running a quick check on his friend, which caused him to emit a painful groan. “Sorry Casey. Just needed to check for injuries.”

Matt just grunted, his eyes looking around the rubble. Kelly saw the unasked question on his face and laid a comforting hand on his leg. “Gabby is out with Brett right now. What hurts?”

Matt tried to laugh, which caused him to cough, which flared up his side. “More like, what doesn't hurt?”

“The fact that you are joking is reassuring,” Kelly flashed him a smile.

Matt closed his eyes, trying to determine which parts of his body hurts more. Finally, he spoke, his voice hoarse. “My sides and my legs are the ones that hurt the most, though this headache is a close third.”

“Hang in there alright? We'll get you out and back with Gabby in no time,” Kelly promised him as he brought the radio to his lips again. “Foster, he says his sides and legs and he has a massive headache.”

“Alright. Sounds like he could have a concussion,” Foster replied. “Sounds like he should be alright to be moved outside. We have another ambo rolling up now. They can take care of him. We need to get Gabby to Chicago Med now.”

Even though Foster was calm, both Kelly and Matt picked up on the underlying worry. Before Matt could say anything, Kelly shook his head at his friend. “Easy Casey. She'll be fine. Now, lets get you out of here. Tony, Capp, Cruz, help me move him. Foster, tell them to have a gunnery ready!”

“Got it. Good luck!” Foster shouted back, closing the back door. Within seconds, Ambo 61 rushed away from the scene while Ambo 78 and 45 began to help out.

“This will hurt but we need to move you,” Kelly apologized to his friend before nodding to the others. Tony, Capp, Cruz and Kelly all grabbed either an arm or leg and walked out of the diner and placed Casey on the gunnery.

Immediately the paramedics began to work on him, cutting away his shirt. Not seeing any physical injuries, they proceeded to check him, working down his chest to his legs, watching him closely to the pain on his face with each pat. Finally, they looked up and nodded to the group of firefighters around him.

“From a quick assessment, it appears nothing is broken,” the female PIC said, noting the relief on their faces. “He did hit his head, which is a cause to worry but we should be able to keep that in line on the way to Med. Did one of you guys want to ride along with us?”

“Go head Kelly,” Boden nodded to him.

“You sure Chief?” Kelly asked, not wanting to leave his men.

“I'll cover you,” Boden confirmed with a nod.

Kelly just nodded before climbing into the ambo with the PIC, noting that Captain Damon was glaring at him. He glared back as the ambo pulled away, the PIC not missing the silent communication.

“Captain Damon is your Captain?” she asked, putting an IV into Casey.

“Floating Captain, until this guy gets back,” Kelly said, patting Casey on the leg.

“So much for personal time huh?” she joked, speaking to Casey. She turned her attention to Kelly as the Ambo raced through the streets. “Just be careful with Damon. We had him as a floater a few times.”

“Has he tried anything?” Kelly tentatively asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Just rumours,” she responded. She saw they were stopped at Med. “Well Captain, this is us. Let's get you fixed up.”

She hopped down as soon as the doors open, helping her partner rush him in. She handed him over to the nurses, who immediately wheeled him to the ED. She quickly filled out her report and turned to leave before Kelly stopped her.

“What sort of rumours?” Kelly asked.

“There has been no specific rumours,” she replied gently, placing a hand on his arm. “And we both know how rumours run through CFD. Maybe it's nothing, maybe it's something. Just be careful.”

“Thank you,” Kelly said sincerely.

“Any time. I wish your friends a speedy recovery,” she said with a small smile before nodding to her partner. They quickly took their gunnery and left Chicago Med. Kelly turned back, hoping to find Brett and Foster to get an update. Not seeing them, he sat down.

“ _ Kelly, any update?” Boden crackled over the radio. _

_“No Chief,” Kelly answered him back, his eyes scanning for Brett and Foster. “I can't find Brett or Foster anywhere.”_

_“We are just stocking up,” Brett's voice came over the radio. Both Kelly and Chief released a sigh of relief. If they were stocking up, it probably wasn't as bad as it looked like._

_“How's Dawson?” Herrmann asked quietly. Kelly could picture them all standing outside of their rigs, listening in._

_“She lost a lot of blood,” Brett said. “Her sides had internal bleeding but nothing seemed broken. Her legs were scrapped but they should heal over time.”_

_“What about when she collapsed?” Cruz asked._

_“That could be from many things. That we don't know,” Foster responded softly. “Last we heard, she's still in the OR.”_

_“Do you want us to come back Chief?” Brett asked, stepping into the waiting room. They spotted Kelly, who got up and met them at the counter._

_“Stay there. I'll take 61 out of service for the rest of shift,” Boden replied instantly._

_“Thanks Chief,” Brett said gratefully. “We'll relay any updates immediately.”_

_“We'll stop by after shift,” Boden said, cutting off the communication._

“What a shift huh?” Kelly joked, trying to ease the tension.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Foster replied. The trio sat down in the waiting room. They all leaned back in the seats, hoping their friends will be ok. Every time a doctor would come into the waiting room, they looked up but nothing. Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours. Hours in which firehouse 51 showed up, waiting together for some sort of news.

Finally, Dr. Halstead walked into the waiting room with a clipboard and made his way towards the family, his expression showing relieve. Everyone got up as he approached. He held up a hand, anticipating their questions.

“Good news, they both will be fine,” he said with a smile. “Casey suffered the worse, though he is expected to make a full recovery. His legs are bruised though, which will cause him to miss about 2 weeks to recover.”

“That's fine,” Boden replied in a relieved voice. “He has the next 2 weeks off anyways.”

“So much for a vacation,” muttered Herrmann.

“What about Gabby?” Cruz asked, watching Halstead closely.

“She'll be fine. I know she collasped but that was her body's way of protecting it from any further injury,” Dr. Halstead explained. “She just strained herself too much. I do have to ask, what happened?”

“As far as we can tell, the driver suffered a stroke and drove through a diner,” Boden explained. “Casey and Dawson were unlucky they were there.”

“Or lucky, depending on how you look at it,” Will said. “I don't know what exactly happened at the scene but from the way some of the victims came into the ER, it could have been alot worse.”

“Yeah, when we got on the scene, Gabby was trying to lift a table off Casey,” Kelly told the doctor. “She refused to leave before she passed out.”

“Doesn't surprise me,” Will remarked, much to everyone's grin. “They are both expected to make full recoveries. We want to keep them overnight, just in case. But if things are looking great, they will be released tomorrow. I will not be clearing Casey for work yet though. He will need to come in for a test.”

“Sounds good. Thank you doctor,” Boden said, shaking his hand. Will nodded to them before leaving the room. Boden looked over his team and exhaled. “Alright, let's head out and give them some space. We can visit tomorrow before shift.”

Gabby opened her eyes, feeling much better. Well, besides a killer headache. She stretched her legs, feeling no pain. She touched her sides, grimacing a little at the soreness but nothing she can't handle. She got into a sitting position, noticing the night time nurse doing her rounds and stepping into the room. She smiled softly at Gabby sitting up.

“You seem to be doing better,” the nurse said, moving to Gabby and taking a reading of her vitals. She smiled as she finished up. “Everything is reading alright. But how are you feeling?”

“I'm fine,” Gabby said. She let a small smile leave her lips as the nurse flashed a “I-don't-believe-you” look. “Really, besides this headache, I am fine.”

“There are some painkillers on the table,” the nurse pointed to her bedside. “They will be helpful for your sides as well.”

“Thanks,” Gabby thanked her, popping them in and washing it down with water. “How's Casey?”

“He'll be fine,” the nurse replied. She looked over Gabby, determining if she should say anything. Finally, she continued. “He's in room 234, just down the hall if you want to visit him. I know he's been asking for you.”

“He's awake?” Gabby asked in surprised. She threw her sheets off her, placing her feet on the ground, the nurse coming over to help her.

“He is. He's asking when he can leave the hospital,” the nurse chuckled, helping Dawson to stand. “Are you sure you are alright to walk? I can always get you a wheelchair or, at the very least, crutches.”

“I'm fine,” Gabby said with a smile. She took small steps, feeling strength coming back to her legs with every step. “Just a little stiff from sleeping all day.”

“I'll accompany you to his room,” the nurse said, falling into step with Gabby. Together, they walked through the silent wing, nodding to the night time staff. Finally, they got to room 234, Gabby stopping at the door, watching Matt sleeping.

Her eyes took in his injuries, something she couldn't do at the scene. He had a gash across his forehead, his legs showing bruising (from what little was sticking out from the bed sheets), his knuckles showing bruises as well.

She silently stepped into the room but paused when she heard him mutter something. She suddenly saw the pain on his face, his knuckles gripping the sheets hard. Frowning, she hurried to his side, running her hands through his hair, trying to calm him down. Whatever he was seeing, it was a nightmare though she didn't about what.

“Easy Matt,” She whispered softly, running her hands gently through his hair. Normally, she would rub his back but that wasn't an option right now. And she knew that playing with his air helps him when was stressed. “You're fine.”

“Gabby?” he muttered in his sleep, his voice hoarse, as if he was crying in his nightmare. “Please don't leave me.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Gabby reassured him softly, pulling a chair and sitting down beside him. “You're stuck with me.”

She wasn't sure if it was working when she noticed hands released his gripped on the sheets. Yet, he was still in whatever nightmare he was having. All she could do was try and talk to him, hoping his subconscious will hear her.

“Good. I'm tired of running,” he muttered again though his tone shifted. His eyes relaxed and soon he was breath was coming in peacefully.

Gabby leaned over, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Good.”

She saw him smile in his sleep and leaned into the physical contact. She smiled herself, watching him going into a restful sleep. She paused for a moment before climbing into the bed with him, his arms encircling her immediately, drawing her close to his body, a smile on his face. Gabby couldn't help herself, leaning her head against his shoulder, sleep overcoming her.

Outside the room, Will smiled, closing the door and nodded to the nurse. “I'll come back in the morning. Spread the word. No one is to go in there unless it's necessary.”

“Yes Doctor,” the nurse said, retreating and passing the word around. Will stood at the doorway, watching the couple sleep peacefully, despite being in a hospital bed. After a few seconds of making sure they were ok, he turned away from the room, finishing his rounds.

Herrmann was busy running up and down the bar that night. Molly's was packed, more then usual though that didn't surprise him. Word quickly spread that Casey was injured, and that brought alot of people around to check in to see how he's doing ... and to gossip. Once word that Dawson was also back and injured in the same accident, that sent the gossip mill into overdrive and soon, 7 different versions of the crash bounced around the bar, much to Herrmann's dismay and amusement. Leave it to Chicagoans to talk.

Kelly spotted Gallo, Violet and Ritter sitting at a table. He excused himself and approached the table, sitting down.

“Hello Lieutenant,” Ritter said, a little surprised.

“Call me Kelly, or Severide off duty,” Kelly rolled his eyes. He lowered his voice, knowing that Kidd could be walking around. “I need to talk with you and Gallo.”

Gallo and Ritter wore surprised looks. “Umm, sure. What do you need?”

“I was watching some of those videos, and, well, it got me thinking something Kidd and Dawson said,” Kelly began to explain, feeling Kidd's amused look on him. She didn't know what he was talking about but the way they were whispering, that brought a smile to her face. “I want to propose to Kidd.”

“That's awesome, but why do you need our help?” Gallo asked, a little confused. Then it hit him. “I see.”

“Are you sure you want to do it it that way?” Ritter asked gently. “Knowing Kidd, she will be happy with anything you do. Hell, you can do it here and she will accept it.”

“I know I can do it anywhere, but I want to make it special,” Kelly explained.

“We can help, but you will need to help us,” Gallo said, a grin forming on his face. “21st District guys, they have challenged us to do a Lip Sync Battle. We were going to bring it up tomorrow at roll call.”

“Foster showed me a couple of those videos,” Kelly admitted, thinking. He smiled. “Alright. I will help you with this thing.”

“Good,” Gallo grinned back. “Firehouse 51 vs District 21. Gonna be awesome.”

He got up, indicting he was coming back. He went to Herrmann and ordered a round. Herrmann was curious when Gallo placed the drinks infront of the intelligence unit.

“Game on!” He grinned, walking back to the table, leaving Herrmann and the unit confused.


	5. Recovery

**Walk through the fire**

**Chapter 5: Recovery**

Gabby woke up, stretching. It has been 4 days since they were released from the hospital, with strict orders to take it easy. And take it easy they had. For the past 3 days, they sat around the apartment, sleeping, eating and relaxing. They took this time to heal up. They both had an appointment next week, to see if they are cleared to work again. Members of 51 did stop by briefly to check on them, but for the most part, they were alone. That's one thing they liked though: The peace and quiet. It gave them some time to think, and some time to talk things through though they have still yet to touch on the major things. They both knew it was coming though. 

Gabby stepped out of bed and hopped into the shower, trying to be as quiet as possible. Matt was still asleep in the bed, snoring away, in a cute way of course. She stepped into the warm water, feeling her muscles relax. She closed her eyes, allowing the water to wash away her worries. Suddenly, she felt a shift in the water but before she can turn around, she felt hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his chest. 

“Did you think I wouldn't notice?” He teased, his breath tickling her ear. 

She leaned her head against his chest momentarily. “I was hoping you would rest a little more.”

“Oh please, I have been resting the past 4 days,” Matt replied, his hands running up and down her side. 

“Matt,” Gabby groaned, feeling heat rising up. She turned her head, seeing Casey grinning at her seductively. She still tried halfheartedly. “We'll gonna be late.”

“Oh really?” Matt teased still, his hands inching down her thigh. “We’re going to be late even though we never gave a time?”

Gabby turned around and pushed him against the wall, her hands wandering around his chest. She reached up and pressed her lips against him, softly at first, just teasing him. She began to put a little heat in the kiss, biting his lower lip. She squealed when he changed positions, pinning her against the wall. He grinned as he began kissing down her stomach, as the steam began to fill the bathroom, obscuring the couple.

  
  


Shortly later, they emerged from the steam filled bathroom with smiles on their faces and some love marks on their skins. Gabby grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hair before heading into the kitchen to finally make that delicious cup of coffee. She jumped a little, not expecting the sudden slap. She heard Matt chuckle as he grabbed 2 mugs.

  
  


“For someone who said we needed rest, you sure were moving alot,” he grinned. He got out some milk and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

  
  


“Like you said, we have had 4 days of rest. I was getting restless,” Gabby chuckled, also pouring herself a bowl of cereal. “I can definitely do that sort of exercise any time.”

  
  


“Oh you can, can you?” Casey said, a twinkly in his eye. He finished his bowl and put it in the dishwasher. “What time were you thinking of going?”

  
  


“What about after dinner?” Gabby suggested, also putting her bowl into the dishwasher. 

  
  


“Works for me. Do you want to stop by 51? I'm sure everyone would love to see us,” Casey suggested. 

  
  


“We shouldn't bug them at work,” Gabby said, a look flashing in her eyes. “We can see them after shift.”

  
  


“You know you would never bug them,” Casey said, frowning a little. He saw the look but wasn't sure what to think of it. “Everything ok?”

  
  


“Yeah, everything's fine,” Gabby replied, a smile on her face. “I'm not a CFD employee anymore so I shouldn't be just showing up.”

  
  


  
  


“What?” Casey asked in shock. “Where did that come? You are always welcomed.”

  
  


“I know. I will just see them after at Molly's,” Gabby said. She stepped towards the bedroom to change.

  
  


“Did someone say something?” Casey asked, watching her pause at the doorway. His eyes narrowed, understanding immediately. “What happened?”

  
  


“Really Casey. It's nothing,” she replied, flashing him a smile, hoping it would relax him. When she still saw that narrowed-eyed look, she grinned. “I forgot how hot you are when you are mad.”

  
  


“Charming me won't help ... at least not much,” Casey said softly. He closed the distance between them. “Are you sure everything is alright?”

  
  


“I'm positive Matt. Everything's fine. I would tell you if it wasn't,” Gabby promised. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “I'm going to go get changed.”

  
  


Matt watched her enter the bedroom, trying to determine who said what. Finally, he pushed it to the back of his mind, knowing that Gabby would say something if she couldn't handle it. Still, he made a mental note to ask Kelly about it.

  
  


  
  


Casey stepped onto the driveway that lead to Firehouse 51. He smiled as he walked onto the apparatus floor, loving that diesel smell. Looking around, he saw no one on the floor so he stepped into the common room, figuring they were there. And he was right. They were sitting around, eating their lunch but he frowned. The lack of talking and chatter was noticable.

  
  


“Hello Captain Casey,” Herrmann said, noticing him standing there. 

  
  


Casey frowned at the title and shot him a questioning look. Herrmann nodded behind him. Curious, Casey turned around and came face to face with Captain Damon. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at Casey.

  
  


“Visitors are required to wait in the front office,” he said, his stare not wavering.

  
  


“Visitors? Front office? Since when?” Casey asked in a bewilderment tone. 

  
  


“Since I found someone unwanted in this room,” Damon answered him. Casey didn't miss the way the others glared at him. Casey narrowed his eyes.

  
  


“And who are you?” Casey asked, using his Captain voice.

  
  


“Captain Damon, not that I have to answer to a civilian,” he replied gruffly. He completely missed the looks from everyone in the room.

  
  


“Well,  _ Captain Damon, _ I'm Captain Matt Casey of Truck 81,” Casey introduced himself, his voice grabbing Damon's attention. “So now that is out of the way, I suggest you change your attitude.”

  
  


“What are you doing here?” Damon asked, not backing down. “Shouldn't you be resting? Or on a vacation?”

  
  


“For your information, I came to talk to my Chief,” Casey retorted. He could see the firehouse watching this exchange and he suddenly realized why it was so quiet when he walked in. “But now, I want to speak to you.”

  
  


“Oh yeah?” Damon challenged him.

  
  


“Yeah. First off, if the way you talked to me is any indication, I don't even want to know how you have spoken to the community,” Casey replied, pointing out the window. “Firehouse 51 has a reputation of being a neighbourhood firehouse, meaning that anyone should feel welcomed to this place. Not being told to wait in the front office. And, I'm going out on a limb here but with the way everyone was quiet when I walked in, that isn't a firehouse. People should be able to see and hear firefighters (and paramedics) chatting and laughing. It allows people to relax and feel safe.”

  
  


“We aren't running a charity case,” Damon remarked, his stare deepening. “And since I am Captain, what I say goes.”

  
  


“Wrong! What I say goes!” Boden's voice suddenly boomed, causing everyone to jump at the unexpected noise. “Casey's right. We are a neighbourhood firehouse. We want the community to feel safe and welcomed.”

  
  


“Of course Chief,” Damon immediately answered, though shooting Casey a threatening look as Casey turned around to speak to the chief.

  
  


“Oh, and Damon,” Casey said, turning around and staring Damon down. “Dawson is family and is always welcomed here. I'm not sure what exactly you said to her but she's allowed to come here if she wants.”

  
  


Boden's eyebrows arch in surprise as he heard that remark yet before he could say anything, Casey turned around and walked to the Chief's office. Boden took a last look at Damon before following Casey. He didn't miss the proud look on everyone's face.

  
  


“What's up Casey?” Boden said, closing the door.

  
  


“Just checking in. Figured I would stop by and see how things are,” Casey said, sitting down.

  
  


“Uh uh,” Boden chuckled. “More like Gabby kicked you out?”

  
  


“She might have,” Casey admitted. “She said we needed groceries. She doesn't know that I know of the dinner she's making.”

  
  


“How are you guys though?” Boden asked, leaning back in his chair.

  
  


“We're taking it day by day,” Casey answered truthfully. “It's a long road but we are on it together.”

  
  


“Good. It's good too see you happy again,” Boden said with a smile. “Though, next time, you might want to avoid getting hit.”

  
  


“Yeah, I can do without that part,” Casey said, scratching his head.

  
  


“How's the recovery?” Boden inquired.

  
  


“Slow but good. Still getting headaches here and there but that's expected,” Casey replied. 

  
  


“Good to hear,” Boden said. He studied Casey for a moment, his mind thinking. He sighed as he spoke. “Look, I want you to keep this quiet for now but Donna, Terrance and I will be taking a vacation in a couple of weeks.”

  
  


“That's awesome Chief,” Casey said with a huge smile. “When and where?”

  
  


“We are going to Disney World in a couple of weeks,” Boden said with a smile of his own. “We both talked about it and agreed it was time to take a break, rest up and recharge.”

  
  


“I'm happy for you guys,” Casey said. “Does that mean we will be getting an acting chief?”

  
  


“Still working that part out,” Boden replied. “We're waiting until you are back before we head out.”

  
  


“I should get the official word in a couple of days,” Matt remarked. He looked at his watch and stood up. “I should head to the store and pick up the items Gabby wants. Have a great night chief.”

  
  


Matt exited the office and with a quick goodbye to his friends, he got into his truck and drove towards downtown.

  
  


  
  


As soon as Matt closed the door, Gabby jumped into action. First, she put on a playlist she had created before she took out the meat she had defrosting in the fridge. Next, she rummaged around the kitchen, looking for a roasting pan or something that could hold a chicken. Finally, she found a suitable pan. She then looked around for spices before finding them. Looking through them, she picked out cinnamon, ginger, garlic and basil. She then took out the veggies from the fridge and began to cut them up. 

  
  


As she was cutting them, her favourite song just came on. With a grin, she began to dance around the kitchen, occasionally grabbing the pepper shaker and using that as a pretend microphone as she danced and sang along with the song. She checked the chicken's thawness. Satisfied with it, she coated the chicken before putting it into the oven. She turned on the burners and a pot of water. She began to peel potatoes, still dancing in her underwear with one of Casey's hoodies.

  
  


Once the water was boiled, she put the potatoes in and checked on the chicken. Suddenly, her phone rang, scaring the crap out of her. She went to grab it as it stopped ringing. Frowning slightly, she looked at the caller ID but all it said was unlisted number. Shrugging it off, she went back to dancing, figuring it was someone calling the wrong number,

  
  


She can smell the chicken, and knowing it was close, she went and set the table. Again, one of her favourite songs came on and she began to sway to the music. What she didn't know was that Matt was standing there, watching her with a smile. Matt crossed the distance and wrapped her into a hug, which scared the shit out of her.

  
  


“Would you like to dance?” Matt asked, holding out his hand.

  
  


Gabby accepted it, wrapping her right arm around his neck, drawing him close as they swayed to the music, getting lost in the moment. Their eyes locked onto each others, offering nothing but love and respect. Gabby brushed her lips over his before laying her head on his shoulder just as the oven beeped.

  
  


“Dinner is ready,” Gabby said as the song ended. She broke apart from Matt as she got them both a plate. “Hope you like it.”

  
  


“It smells delicious,” Casey immediately said as he held up his wine glass. “Here's to us.”

  
  


“To us,” Gabby echoed him, clanking their glasses together. Supper was relatively quiet as they both felt a shift. Once supper was done and the table was cleared off, they both looked at each other.

  
  


“We need to talk,” they said, sitting on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys once again for your support. It means so much. I was going to put them talking in this chapter but I realized it would be way too long, so next chapter we will for sure see how that talk proceeds. Just a little heads up, there might be a mature scene in the future. If that is the case, I will mark the chapter as mature and will give you a heads up. Again,thank you for your support. Have a great week!


	6. House Fire

**Walk through the fire**

**Chapter 6 – House Fire**

_ “We need to talk,” they said, sitting on the couch. _

“Yeah, we need to talk,” Casey said, putting his glass on the table. He sighed softly before looking at Gabby. “Where to start?”

“How about this?” Gabby responded, also putting her glass on the table. “Why didn't I hear from you for almost a year?”

“I thought I was doing the right thing,” Matt replied, his voice laced with regret. “I thought giving you space was what we both needed.”

“How did that work out?” Gabby questioned, searching Matt's eyes. 

“Not so good,” Matt admitted. “I tried to fill a void that couldn't be filled.”

“I understand that,” Gabby said, leaning forward on the couch. “What I don't understand was why didn't you fight for us?”

“Like I said, I thought giving us space was the right thing,” Matt repeated what he said. “I won't lie. You leave hurt though I understand why you did. But it still hurt like hell.”

“I am sorry Matt,” Gabby replied softly, her voice also carried regret. “I never meant to hurt you. I did what was right for me but in turn, I hurt you. There were times I wanted to pick up the phone and call you, just to hear your voice but chickened out at the last moment.”

“I understand why you left,” Matt assured her. “We've dealt with alot of things in the past 2 years. Things we never we really talked about, or seeked help with. And that's what drove us apart. That is something we need to work on, because you the most important person in my life, and I am tired of running.” 

“I'm tired of running as well,” Gabby agreed, placing her hands on his. “We don't need to talk about everything tonight but we really should talk about what to do next.”

“Yeah,” Matt agreed. His eyes searching hers. “Should we wait until we are both in the same place? Or would a long distance relationship work?”

“We did try the long distance but failed at it,” Gabby answered. “But I am willing to give it another, honest try if you are.”

“I am willing as well,” Matt replied with a smile. “How long will it be for?”

“Well, my current contract is up in about 7 months,” Gabby responded, leaning back and thinking. “I should be getting asked about if I want to renew it in a couple of weeks, in which I won't...”

“Woah, hey,” Matt interrupted her, his face serious. “Look, I don't want you to give up your work because of me.”

“I won't be giving it up,” Gabby reassured him. “I will put in for a transfer to the Chicago area office.”

“Good, because what you are doing is important. From the little I saw down there, you are doing a great job, and I don't want to be the cause of you stopping it,” Matt said.

“I appreciate you saying that Matt,” Gabby said with a smile. “But I promise, I won't be giving up that work anytime soon.” 

“Good,” Matt said, relived. “I also have some time saved up, so I can take a week here and there as well.”

“Exactly,” Gabby said. “I also have some time saved up, so I can come up here. And we will have holidays as well. As long as we give it an honest try, we can make it work.”

“We're Dawsey,” Matt said, a twinkle in his eye. “We have survived worse. We can make this work.”

“Sounds good to me,” Gabby said, leaning her head against his shoulder. Seconds later, she felt his arm wrap around his shoulders. “We also need to learn how to communicate better.”

“Oh for sure,” Matt agreed, chuckling a little. “I mean, we traded places just days ago. That could have been avoided if we talked... rather ... if I just called, or even texted.”

“That wasn't only on you,” Gabby said. “I could have said called or sent a text myself. But that is my point. We weren't good at expressing ourselves, especially if we had problems. We would always try and solve them by ourselves. That is something we need to work on.”

“Agreed,” Matt nodded his head, placing a kiss on her head. “I will be honest, speaking about my problems have always been hard. I'm used to never having someone in my corner, you know. I mean, yes I have the guys and girls at 51 but I never had someone to come home to speak. Even when we were together, I felt like I couldn't say much. I know now that wasn't the case earlier.”

Gabby looked up at Matt while he was talking. “Matt, I never want you to feel like that ok? I want you to be able to come talk to me with any problems you, big or small. I want you to talk to me about anything, no matter the time of day.”

“I know that now,” Matt replied softly. “And the same to you. I know Dawsons don't like to talk about their feelings or problems, but I want you to be able to come to me anytime of the day, no matter what.”

“Now that we are on the same page, when do you start back at 51?” Gabby asked.

“I have an appointment this week for a check up. If the doctor clears me, I can start again right afterwards, depending on if Boden signs off on it,” Matt responded, getting up. He grabbed his glass and brought it to the sink. His injury seems to have healed alot. “I will be honest. It will be great to head back to work.”

“The company must be pretty bad,” Gabby teased Matt, also placing her glass in the sink. 

“That's not what I meant,” Casey said hastily, trying to correct his wording but upon seeing the teasing face of Gabby, he let out a grin. “I am looking forward to seeing a couple of people.”

“Oh yeah? Is one of them Kelly?” Gabby teased again, her eyes twinkling. 

Just as Matt opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly began to scan the room, his eyes narrowing. Gabby was about to say something when she smelt it as well. She also began scanning the room.

“Is that a burning smell?” Gabby asked, walking around the apartment, trying to find out where it was coming from.

“Yeah but from where?” Matt asked, also walking around the kitchen. His first ideas to look at were the electrical outlets but seeing nothing, he began to walk towards the bathroom, while Gabby walked towards the bedroom. Neither one of them could spot where the burning smell was coming from but they did see the smoke coming from the vents. Nodding to each other, the scrambled and grabbed a coat.

“I'll take the west side, you take the east side,” Matt ordered as they entered the hallway. Matt pulled the fire alarm, pounding on doors. “This isn't a drill. Let's go!”

Gabby rang down the opposite hallway, also pounding on the doors. “Everyone out! This isn't a drill. Let's go! Move!”.

Suddenly, the hallway was covered in smoke, obscuring their visions. Relying on their trainings, both Gabby and Matt were able to get their floor evacuated safely. They saw people running down the stairs from the higher floors, so they know people were getting out. Matt ran into the Superintendent.

“Roger, is everyone out?” Matt called out as both him and Gabby caught up to the man.

“I think so, but I can't be too sure right now. I am about to take a head count,” Roger responded, taking out his clipboard. “Can I ask you guys to help out?”

“For sure,” Matt nodded. He reached for a 2 nd clipboard when someone came running into their visions, shouting.

“Dad? Dad? Where are you?” a small child came running over, shouting for her dad, sobbing. 

Gabby knelt down in front of the child, trying to calm her down. “Hello. I'm Gabby. What's your name?”

“Sandy,” the young child answered, still crying, her head frantically looking around. “Have you seen my dad Mr. Roger?”

“Sorry Sandy, I haven't yet,” Roger said, also kneeling down. “I'm sure Gabby here would be willing to ...”

“HELP! HELP! HELP!” a voice boomed over the courtyard.

Gabby, Roger and Matt all followed the voice and saw someone was stuck on the 4 th floor, while flames began to erupt.

“Daddy!” Sandy called, trying to get to him.

“Sandy, you can't go. It's too dangerous!” Gabby cried out, holding on to the frantic girl, who was struggling in her arms. “We will get him out OK.”

“Daddy!” Sandy called out again, her body rocking with sobs, her voice cracking with emotion. “Daddy!”

“Can you stay with Roger, Sandy?” Matt asked her, not taking his eyes off the dad. “We'll do everything we can to bring out your dad, but you need to stay safe.”

Sandy looked at him, her eyes full of fear and hurt. Her little voice was soft. “Please help my daddy Mr. Matt.”

Matt nodded to her before standing up, surveying the situation. Normally, he would have his team swing the Aerial up to that window but right now that wasn't an option. His second thought was getting a ladder and going up to the fourth floor. He looked at Roger.

“What is the longest ladder you have?” Matt asked quickly, knowing seconds can be the difference of saving that man.

“Not one that will reach the 4 th floor,” Roger answered him. 

“Crap,” Matt answered. He looked at the entrance of the building, knowing that without his gear, that wasn't an option. The flames began to grow brighter and bigger with each passing second. He looked around the building trying to think of a way to get to that person. 

“What are you thinking Casey?” Gabby asked him, also looking around.

“A ladder seems the best right now,” Casey answered her. He looked around and saw a construction van parked on the street. He saw a big ladder. He nodded towards it. “Help me.”

Both Gabby and Casey sprinted towards the van and grabbed the ladder. They scrambled back to the side of the building and rested the ladder against the wall. Both let a sigh of relief go, seeing it was big enough to reach the window.

“Gabby, you will have to hold the ladder,” Matt commanded, grabbing a pair of gloves he found. He took his coat off and wrapped it around his face. He gave her a nod before climbing up the ladder, praying that he has time. Meanwhile, sirens got closer.

Casey got to the guy just as the flames began to lick through the door. He quickly surveyed the room, noting the best course was for the person to climb onto the ladder. He quickly climbed into the room, much to Gabby's dismay.

“CASEY!” Gabby screamed out, holding that ladder. She was tempted to climb up and assist but knew she couldn't. Someone had to hold that ladder. Suddenly, a hand gripped her shoulder, causing her to flinch at the sudden contact.

“We can hold the ladder. Get up there and help him!” a voice said. Gabby looked around and saw a construction team around her. Giving them a nod, she scrambled up the ladder. She got to the top as the guy was climbing out of the window.

“I got you,” Gabby called out, letting the man know she was below him. “Keep going, you got this. I'm right behind you.”

Casey heard her voice. He was momentarily mad that she climbed up but after looking down and seeing the construction team holding the ladder, he was relived. He nodded to the man, watching him climbing down the ladder, no injuries apparent. He could see the lights flashing on the street but that wasn't his concern right now. Right now, he had to get because he could hear the flames pounding against the door, ready to break that door down. He knew he didn't have alot of time to get out of the window. He swung his legs over and just put his feet on the ladder when he felt it gave way. He clung onto that window sill, dangling 4 stories above the ground, no turn gear on, no team to save him. He watched as as the door was being beaten to death from the flames. He dimly heard people screaming and yelling but his focus was just hanging on. He felt that his hands were slipping but the more pressing issue was that door. It was almost breaking, which meant that a flashover was about to happen with Casey hanging there in the crosshairs. He watched with baited breath as that door was suddenly broken and watched as the flames came rushing at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys for reading. Sorry it took this long to post another chapter. Was dealing with a few personal issues, and I've been playing Avengers game alot. But I should be back with regular updates :)


	7. Respect

**Walk through the fire**

**Chapter 7 - Respect**

**_4 hours Earlier_**

_**Firehouse 51** _

Kelly walked through the house, searching for one person in particular. Not seeing her in the common room, he went onto the apparatus floor where he finally saw her. A grin lit up his face as he approached her. He couldn't help it. Everytime he was around her, or even get a glimpse of her, his heart swelled. This is a different feeling then he had for Brittany, or Renee, or Erin. This is what it must be like to actually be in love. Something he saw between Matt and Gabby, or Cindy and Chris, or Donna and Boden. True love. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, making her happy. 

He brought up the proposal idea earlier to Gallo and Ritter and since then, he couldn't wait to pop the question. The only thing he wasn't sure of; making it a special night. He remembers the night Casey proposed to Gabby, by pretending to train her on a drill and meeting her on the roof. He needed to find a special way to let Stella know what she means to him. And everyone knows that Kelly doesn't do things half assed.

As he was approaching her, Boden stepped out into the floor, calling everyone into the meeting room. Kelly sighed, knowing he missed his chance to steal a kiss. He was surprised that Captain Damon hasn't tried to ban that yet.

_ “Screw it,”  _ he thought, planting a soft kiss on Stella as she walked by him. He heard a cough behind him, which caused him to roll his eyes before following Kidd inside.

“Alright,” Boden started off, once everyone was seated around the place. “Just wanted to bring you guys up to speed on somethings. First off, Casey should be going to get a final checkup later this week. If the doctor clears him, he should be back to work by next week at the earliest.”

A couple of the guys let out smiles, much to the grim look of Captain Damon. Boden let the guys settle down before going on, though he wore a smile himself.

“Remember, this weekend is the 4 th annual Chicago Fire Department BBQ. I expect everyone to be there, so no time off will be aproved. Now, I think Gallo has something he wanted to share,” Boden said, waving the newest firefighter forward.

Gallo got to the front of the room, holding a sign up sheet in his hand. He wore a grin, looking around the room. “Alright. Some of you might have heard but the Cops at the 21 st District has challenged Firehouse 51 to a Lip Sync Battle. In my hands, I have a sign up sheet for it, if people are interested.”

“What is a lip sync battle?” Herrmann asked confused.

“It's were we mouth the words of a song,” Foster spoke up.

“Ok?” Hermmann replied, still not fully understanding. “Like karaoke?”

“In a way, yeah. Instead of our voices, the actual singer is heard. We just dance along,” Foster explained further. She saw Hermmann nod, understanding now. She turned her attention back to Gallo. “Count me in.”

“Same,” Kelly said. He looked around the room and saw everyone nod. “Looks like the whole house is in.”

“Really?” Captain Damon said, looking at the Chief. “You are going to allow this to happen on company time?”

“It doesn't have to be on company time,” Gallo pointed out before Damon turned to look at him.

“Come on chief,” Stella interjected. “It'll be a team building exercise.”

“I will allow it,” Boden made the decision. “The only condition is: You can only do this for an hour each day.”

“Done Chief,” Gallo said, grinning wildly while high fiving Ritter. Before they can say anything else, Cruz cursed. Curious, everyone looked over at him.

“You guys might want to see this,” Cruz explained, turning on the TV. It showed the apartment building in flames with 2 civilians running with a ladder towards the building. Everyone was wide eyed, recognizing both of them.

“Man up!” Boden immediately shouted. Everyone scrambled into their gears, rushing towards the scene, hoping they can get their in time.

_ **Present Time** _

“Let go Casey!” A voice called out.

Casey immediately let go of the window sill, free falling when he felt two sets of hands grab him.

“Chief, we have him!” Severide reported into his radio, helping Casey onto the ladder, Cruz helping as well. “Casey, what the hell where you thinking?”

“I had no choice but to try and save him,” Casey stammered out, still trying to figure out how Kelly and Cruz were there, saving his ass. He looked down and saw all of 51 standing around, worry entrenched on their faces. His eyes swept for Gabby, whom he saw immediately getting checked out at Ambo 61.

“51, get a line on the apartment now!” Boden commanded instantly, his voice slicing through the night.

Herrmann and Ritter nodded and scrambled with their hose, dowsing the flames as Kelly, Casey and Cruz were lowered to the ground. Gabby immediately came over with a hug, squeezing tighter then normal.

“What were you thinking? You had no gear on!” Gabby hissed in his ear, worry laced in her voice.

“I had no choice,” Casey repeated his statement. “I had to get him on the ladder before me.”

Gabby closed her eyes, leading Casey over to Brett. “Don't ever do that again.”

“Trust me, I have no plans,” Matt responded, getting checked over. Brett smiled a few seconds later, indicating that he was good.

“All good Matt,” Brett said, putting down her stethoscope ******.** “You were lucky we pulled up when we did.”

“Extremely lucky,” Boden boomed, coming over to check on his Captain. “But thanks to you and Dawson, that daughter will have a father tonight. Well done the both of you.”

“Thank you Chief,” Matt and Gabby said in unison **.**

“But run into a building again with no gear, I will suspend you. Doesn't matter if you are off duty,” Boden instructed his Captain, giving him a glare.

“Trust me Chief, that won't happen again,” Casey vowed. 

“Good,” Boden gruffly said. He looked around the area, watching Engine 51 hosing the building down. He saw Squad and Truck 81 helping to keep people back. “We can't afford to lose you. Let's head back.”

Shortly after returning back to 51, everyone was seated around the common area, waiting for Cruz to make something to eat. Gabby hung back at the entrance, trying to keep an eye out for Damon, though he has yet to be seen. It may have been quiet but there was an air of tension around the room. Gabby couldn't make out why but catching Matt's eye, she could tell he felt it as well. She shifted her position when the common doors open and Captain Damon stepped in. He paused as he stood in front of Matt, the entire house watching. Boden had just stepped into the common room.

“Why would you do something so stupid?” Damon asked, ignoring all the glares he was getting. “You could have died. And what's worse, you brought in a civilian. What the hell were you thinking?”

“Damon,” Boden tried to speak but Damon ignored him, glaring down at the Captain. 

“If this is how you act off duty, I highly wonder what you are like on shift...” Damon said before being cut off.

“Don't,” Gabby said in a quiet voice yet everyone turned towards her. She was no longer leaning against the wall. Her eyes were narrowed and focused on Damon. Those around her took a step away. She took a step forward. “Don't you dare question his character.”

“Why shouldn't I?” Damon retorted, completely ignoring all the daggers being shot at him.

“Thanks to Casey, Sandy, his daughter, will get to hold her father tonight. Because of Casey, she won't be standing on the sidelines watching and listening to her father being burned alive because no one helped him. Because of Casey, that family will be alright. So don't you dare question his character because I can guarantee you, that if he asks, anyone  _ from this house _ would immediately follow him into a burning building.”

“So you expect me to believe that?” Damon snapped back.

“I don't give a rats ass if you believe it or not,” Gabby retorted hotily. “Casey has earned the respect from everyone in this house. Have you?”

“Oh please,” Damon huffed. “That is a load of crap. As long the job gets done, who cares about being respected?”

“And you are the one questioning his character?” Gabby narrowed her eyes, standing beside Matt. “And respect has everything to do with being in a firehouse. But clearly you don't know that since you are a floater...”

“ENOUGH!” Boden bellowed, causing everyone to turn towards him. “I understand feelings are running high right now, so here's what is going to happen. I will take the house out of service for an hour. For that hour, you all have free time to calm down. You can read, clean, nap, whatever. After that hour, we will reconvene in the common room and talk things over like adults. Understood?”

Gabby was still glaring at Damon, who was glaring back at Gabby. Gabby nodded, showing she heard Boden before stomping out of the common room and onto the apparatus floor. Everyone in the common room were quiet and in shock about that exchange before they each went their own ways.

Casey got up and was about to follow Gabby but Kelly put a hand on his shoulder.

“I got her. You just relax, alright?” Kelly said, worry in his eyes. “Think it will be for the best if you guys spend the hour apart.”

Casey opened his mouth to argue but then shut it. He saw the logic in that and nodded. “Just make sure she's alright.”

“Don't worry,” Kelly said genuinely. He stepped out onto the apparatus floor and walked towards the bay doors. He was wondering where she went when he noticed a ladder leading up to the roof. With a small grin, he was about to go up when he spotted something in the corner of his mind. He went and grabbed it before joining Gabby on the roof.

“That was a hell of a speech,” Kelly said, coming to stand beside Gabby. “If it makes you feel any better, we all think the same.”

Gabby didn't say anything. Her anger was still present as she stared into the streets. She then turned towards Kelly and noticed that he had boxing gloves in his hands.

“Dawson, here,” Kelly offered her the boxing gloves. She took them, unsure what he had in mind. “You clearly want to hit something, so here.”

Dawson took them and put them on. She saw that Kelly had on training gloves and were giving her a target to hit. She punched her gloves together before jabbing right and left. With every hit, she can feel her anger seeping away. After 10 minutes of her punching she paused, wiping the sweat from her head.

“I don't understand something,” She said. “How can you enter a burning building without respect from your crew?”

“Some houses are like that,” Kelly responded. 

“Does it work?” Gabby asked, curious. She took off her gloves and sat down on the chair.

Kelly shrugged, placing his gloves beside hers and also taking a seat. “For a few years. That's when either the house gets shut down or get a new set of firefighters.”

“That doesn't seem to be set up for long term success,” Gabby pointed out.

“For some, raising through the ranks outweigh the sense of brotherhood,” Kelly said. 

“Someone like Damon,” Gabby pointed out.

“Someone like Damon,” Kelly nodded, confirming. “But he doesn't understand that we are a tight knit family. He just sees us as pawns.”

“A captain shouldn't see it like that,” Gabby retorted.

“I agree. Which is why Casey is different then most Captains,” Kelly said with a smile. “We would follow him into a burning building if he asks, because of that exact reason. Yet we wouldn't for someone like Damon.”

“Sorry if this messed up anything for you guys,” Gabby apologized.

“You did nothing wrong Dawson,” Kelly said. “You were protecting your whatever you guys are. Honestly, if you didn't speak up, I would have. I might have gotten suspended but it would have been worth it.”

“Well, I am glad I did it then,” Gabby said. Kelly looked confused, so Gabby explained. “Squad needs their leader. With Casey out a few more shifts, the house can't afford to lose you right now.”

Gabby got up and hugged Kelly. “Thank you.”

“Casey is lucky to have you by his side,” Kelly remarked with a smile. “Just remind me not to get on your bad side. That was scary and something I don't want to see again.”

“Well, then, you better propose to Stella soon,” Gabby pointed out with a twinkle in her eye.

“Don't you worry,” Kelly grinned. “I have a plan for that.”

“Oh do tell me,” Gabby said excitedly. 

“Ok, well, it's a start of a plan,” Kelly admitted with a sheepish grin. “But I am getting some help planning it.”

“As long you have something,” Gabby said with a smile. “If you need any help, let me know.”

“I will,” Kelly said with smile. “Before heading back to the common room, you might need a shower.”

“Oh wow, thanks Kelly,” Gabby teased him before nodding. “I would love a shower but I don't have any spare clothes here, and I would rather not wear Matt's spares or anything CFD related right now.”

“Fair enough. So are you good?” Kelly asked her.

Gabby looked over the streets once again. “Honestly, I don't know but I am working at it.”

“Because of you and Casey?” Kelly probed slightly.

“That's part of it,” Gabby admitted. “We've agreed to try this long distance relationship again but I am worried it will end like the last time.”

“I don't know what exactly happened between you two, but we all could tell he wasn't over you,” Kelly replied. “There were times when he would stare at his phone, listening to your last message.”

“Wait, he played that for you?” Gabby exclaimed.

“No. He just told me you left a voice mail,” Kelly explained. “I have watched you guys for the past 6 years, from you pining for him to actually getting married, then divorced. I have seen the way you two have each other's back. I see the love you two have for each other. Like I said, I don't know exactly what happened but you guys have been through so much and yet you always find your way back to each other. You guys can survive this relationship.”

“Thanks Kelly,” Gabby said sincerely, wrapping him into a hug. “I could always count on you to cheer me up when I need it, or a kick in the ass.”

“That's what family's for Dawson,” Kelly replied. “You and Casey are family to me and I want nothing but too see you both happy.”

“Come on, we better get down to the common room,” Gabby said, leading the way down the ladder. Her and Kelly walked through the empty floor and into the common room.


End file.
